


beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel (love your imperfections every angle)

by tunecuck



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunecuck/pseuds/tunecuck
Summary: soft jaehyungparkian cuddling! and kissing!!





	beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel (love your imperfections every angle)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softtofustew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softtofustew/gifts), [miocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miocean/gifts).



> um heheh hope y’all dm me gifting this to y’all bc i was inspired by the peppero kiss gift and i thought it would be rly nice to give something to writers i like?? since I kinda comment a lot on your stories and uwu!! (hehe rly extra srry!)
> 
> also: inspired bc i was rly down the other day and wanted some comfort !! but i wasn’t particularly inspired until like an hour or two ago and i decided to make this soft and not angsty!
> 
> btw this isn’t edited yet bc it’s 12:50am rn and i wanna sleep now. srry y’all

they’re laying on the couch, lips finding each other in slow, languid kisses with tiny moans and gasps occasionally filling the (little) space between them.

“jae-“

“-bribri...”

the two eventually pull apart; their breaths knocked out of them.

younghyun’s got jaehyung trapped beneath him, his arms caging him in as he’s pressed against the armrest of the couch. younghyun stares down at his boyfriend, whose cheeks are adorably flushed red, lips full and swollen. the overwhelming amount of love and absolute adoration exuding from younghyun’s gaze as he looks at him causes the older to redden even more.

“hyung, you’re so pretty,” younghyun sighs, leaning down to give his boyfriend even more kisses on his lips. jaehyung, wanting to be a tease, turns his head away from younghyun to the side at the very last second before their lips meet, leading to younghyun pecking a kiss to his cheek instead.

jaehyung lets out a small smile as he tilts his head back to face younghyun who huffs back at him. playfully rolling his eyes, he swoops back down, and once again, jaehyung moves his head so that younghyun kisses his other cheek.

“you’re such a tease,” younghyun chuckles, his breath ghosting jaehyung’s lips as he turns back to face him again. their noses touch, and the close proximity makes them both dizzy. younghyun’s hands roam south to settle loosely onto jaehyung’s small hips, and he’s about to close the distance between them when jaehyung suddenly shifts; jerking away from younghyun. and onto the floor.

“ouch!” jaehyung cries, tumbling off the couch and onto the wooden floor. his actions nearly pull younghyun along, who is hovering off the couch with his hands still resting on his boyfriend’s hips. younghyun’s eyes widen a fraction as he takes in what had just happened, before fluttering close with his hands flying to his sides as he barks out a laugh.

“thanks for laughing at my pain!”

on the floor, jaehyung sits upright, supported by his arms which are lazily stretched out behind him. his glasses lie haphazardly askew on his face, and his lips are downturned into a pout. adorable, younghyun muses, wondering if it is possible for him to fall even more in love with his boyfriend, his park jaehyung, at this very instant.

“that’s what you get for being an insufferable tease, jae.”

“oh brian, do you not love me?”

“i do. of course i do. maybe a little too much, but i most definitely do,” younghyun says, as he gets off the couch and kneels down to gently scoop jaehyung up into his arms (who is surprisingly light) before heading to their shared bedroom. younghyun tries not to melt too much at how the pout on his boyfriend’s face gives way to a shy grin as he’s picked up by him.

younghyun unceremoniously drops jaehyung onto the bed, stifling the laugh that threatens to erupt from him as his boyfriend throws him his middle finger while giggling after which, crawling into bed beside him.

“are you gonna fall off again?” younghyun jokes.

“you mean fall for you? always!” jaehyung replies, scooting closer to the love of his life.

for a few moments, they gaze at each other, both of them silently admiring the other. i’m so blessed to have you has always been a constant thought lingering in their minds, be it when their eyes meet when they’re exhausted and hunched over their desks burning the midnight oil, or when younghyun wakes up to jaehyung making coffee for them as the sun begins to make its way onto the horizon as the day begins - they’re each other’s constants. someone they can depend on no matter the circumstance; unyielding love. they’re best friends turned into lovers, deeply in love with the other that they’re commitment and devotion will not crumble nor fade, lacking a honeymoon phase since they’re sure that what‘s in front of them will not go away.

“you’re so pretty,” younghyun murmurs as he removes the glasses still resting crookedly on jaehyung’s nose, carelessly placing them onto the nightstand.

“but i look even prettier when them on.”

“you look amazing either way. don’t put yourself down,” younghyun smiles, his expressions soft as he lifts a hand to cup jaehyung’s cheek.

jaehyung’s always been insecure about his appearance. particularly, his eyes. despite having gone for corrective lasik surgery for his eyes, jaehyung still chooses to wear glasses, claiming that it’ll make him more attractive by drawing people away from noticing his small, beady eyes. which, younghyun thinks, is a great shame, since his beautiful irises hold so much warmth. cheesy as it sounds (whipped), younghyun swears that he could write songs and poetry solely based on the emotion swimming in jaehyung’s eyes.

jaehyung may not be too comfortable or happy with his appearance, but younghyun was. to him, he was perfect, regardless of whatever the older may believe.

therefore, younghyun decides to convey to jaehyung his sincerity in the best way that can - again, through kisses. so, he peppers light kisses all over jaehyung’s face, sweeping his bangs away to scatter a lingering kiss on his forehead before moving down to his eyelids, then his nose, and finally his lips. jaehyung’s heart flutters as he younghyun trails kisses down his jaw, dropping to his neck and dipping down into his collarbones.

jaehyung’s hands fly to younghyun’s hair as younghyun gets him to shrug off his shirt. his hands squeeze his boyfriend’s hips as he leaves kisses down his stomach. he stops when he reaches jaehyung’s belly button, instead blowing a raspberry on the skin below it. the action causes jaehyung‘s body to wrack with giggles, enamoured with younghyun’s charms.

“you’re gorgeous. and kissable. you’re perfect to me, okay?”

their eyes meet as younghyun moves back to his initial position on the bed, arms snaking around jaehyung’s waist. he can’t help but beam as jaehyung’s fingers move to gently card through his hair.

at the comment, jaehyung blushes, his expression soft.

he decides to show younghyun how much his efforts to cheer him and reassure him matter to him in the best way he can, so jaehyung’s lips collide with younghyun, their breathing growing sharp and laboured as they melt into each other.

“jae-“

“-bribri...”

“i love you.”

“i love you too.”

“you’re not gonna fall off the bed this time now, right?”

suddenly, younghyun finds himself on the floor with a loud thump.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! do let me know if you have any thoughts of this!
> 
> twitter: tuneslut


End file.
